Conversation Of Broken Home
by Baby Himme
Summary: Sepenggal Kecil Tentang Keluarga Broken Home. . . Youngmin,Kwangmin,Kris,Dujun,Zelo. . . #Sumarry Gagal#


Author : Baby Himme

Title : Conversation Of Broken Home

Main Cast : Youngmin.

Support Cast : Kwangmin,Kris,Dujun,Zelo,Yunho,Jaejong,Hyunseung & Ren

Length : Drabel.

Gender : Family &Angst.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Yongmin terdiam memandang pintu kamarnya dengan datar,orang tuanya kini sedang bertengkar lagi diluar. Yongmin bisa mendengar Ibunya menangis dan ayahnya terus saja memaki dan membanting barang-barang. Youngmin mengabaikan suara itu dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Yeoja berambut pirang itu membuka sebuah buku yang ada dimejanya. Youngmin membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu yang penuh dengan garis bergelombang beraturan. Yongmin kembali melanjutkan menulis atau lebih tepatnya mencoret buku itu mengikuti garis-garis yang sudah dia buat sebelumnya. Samar-samar Youngmin mendengar suara pintu utama rumahnya terbuka. Selanjutnya Yongmin bisa mendengar ayahnya yang memaki adik kembarnya kemudian kembali memaki ibunya. Setelah itu,Youngmin bisa mendengar pintu kamar sebelah dibanting secara paksa. Bisa dipastikan ayahnya kembali memaki dan mengumpat pada adik kembar Youngmin.

Setelah semua pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya yang belum selesai,Youngmin kini bisa mendengar suara desahan yeoja dari kamar sebelahnya. Youngmin tau apa yang terjadi dikamar itu,tapi Youngmin tidak mau membayangkannya. Sesaat kemudian,Youngmin kembali mendengar ayahnya mengumpat dan menggedor pintu kamar adik kembarnya. Youngmin bisa mengabaikan suara ayah dan ibunya yang saling memaki dan melempar barang,namun dia tidak bisa mengbaikan suara yang datang dari kamar Kwangmin adiknya. Youngmin beranjak ketempat tidurnya dan mulai menangis diatas tempat tidurnya.

Tangan Youngmin terulur untuk mengabil sebuah benda yang ada dinakas, benda itu terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya lampu. Youngmin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap benda itu. Youngmin mengarahkan benda itu kearah tangan kirinya dan mulai menggores kulit putihnya dengan benda itu. Cairan pekat berwarna merah mulai keluar dari luka kecil yang dihasilkan benda yang kini ada ditangan Youngmin. Youngmin meringis menahan perih ditangannya namun yeoja itu mengabaikannya. Gerakan menyayat Youngmin makin cepat seiring makin kearasnya desahan yang terdengar dikamar Kwangmin. Sebuah teriakan kecil mengakhiri suara yang berasal dari kamar Kwangmin. Tangan Youngmin juga berhenti bergerak dan meletakan benda itu kembali keleci nakasnya. Youngmin membiarkan cairan pekat itu terus mengalir dan menodai seprai putih yang ada dibawahnya.

Kini semua terasa begitu tenang,Youngmin menghela nafsnya menikmati suasana tenang yang ada dirumahnya. Youngmin tau,itu artinya Ayah dan Ibunya sudah pergi keluar rumah. Mungkin ketempat selingkuhan masing-masing dan bercinta dengan mereka. Youngmin meraih sebuah kain yang ada disampingnya dan mengusap luka yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah itu. Youngmin menatap luka-luka kecilnya tanpa ekspresi. Pandangan mata Youngmin beralih kearah pintu saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Youngmin bisa melihat kakak keduanya disana. Youngmin menatap Kris tanpa ekspresi. Youngmin tau kakaknya dibawah pengaruh alcohol saat ini. Kris mendekati Youngmin setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Youngmin. Setelah itu terdengar suara yang tak jauh berbeda dengan suara dari kamar Kwangmin tadi. Walau kini yang mendomonasi terdengar adalah geraman namja dibanding desahan yeoja.

.

.

Youngmin berjalan pelan dikoridor sekolahnya,koridor itu sangat ramai namun bagi Youngmin ini sangat sepi. Youngmin berjalan menuju lokernya dan membuka lokernya. Youngmin menghela nafas saat melihat adik kembarnya sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja berambut blonde tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Youngmin tau siapa yeoja itu,dia Ren kekasih Kwangmin. Youngmin membanting lokernya dan berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya. Terlalu sakit melihat orang yang kau sayangi mengabaikanmu.

.

.

Youngmin menatap keluar jendela kelasnya,dilapangan Youngmin melihat beberapa orang anak kelas tiga memukuli seorang namja berkaca mata. Semua melihat itu,namun mereka mengabaikannya. Lebih baik seperti itu,lebih baik berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun dibandingkan kau akan terlibat masalah. Youngmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan kelas, Shindong,guru sejarahnya masih saja membacakan materi dibukunya tentang sejarah korea. Banyak siswa yang sudah tidak perduli dengan penjelasan itu dan lebih memilih mencari kesenagan sendiri. Begitupun dengan Youngmin yang sama sekali tidak tertarik memilih untuk menonton aksi pemukulan pada namja berkaca mata yang malang itu.

.

.

Youngmin berjalan dengan malas masuk kedalam rumahnya. Disalah satu kamar dirumah itu Youngmin bisa mendengar suara yeoja yang menangis dan beberapa bantingan barang. Itu bukan suara Ayah dan Ibunya jadi Youngmin bisa menyimpulan itu Dujun kakak tertuanya dan Hyunseung yeojachingunya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya Oppa. Akhh,sakit…"

"Tidak kau bilang,aku melihat sendiri kau bersama namja itu. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama dia,huhh?" Suara pukulan terus terdengar dari kamar itu.

"Oppa,hentikan sakit.."

Youngmin berjalan kekamarnya dan mengabaikan suara tangisan Hyunseung yang masih terus terdengar.

.

.

Youngmin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat seorang namja berambut hitam berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Youngmin mengabaikan namja itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Youngmin mengisi bathtub dikamar mandinya dengan air hangat dan busa. Youngmin melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan memandang tubuhnya dicermin. Bercak-bercak kemerehan hasil perbuatan Kris masih berbekas ditubuhnya. Youngmin masuk kedalam bathtub,dan terdiam tanpa ekspresi disana. Youngmin menoleh saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka disana ada Kwangmin.

"Nunna,aku pinjam bajumu. Ren tidak membawa baju." Youngmin hanya mengangguk kembali terdiam. Youngmin tetap diam saat melihat Kris berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut masuk kedalam bathtub itu. Bahkan Youngmin tetap diam saat Kris mulai menyentuh tubuhnya lagi.

.

.

Youngmin memandang pemanggang roti dihadapannya,tak lama kemudian munculan roti yang sejak tadi Youngmin tunggu. Youngmin yang akan memakan roti itu terhenti melihat Hyungseung yang keluar dari kamar Dujun. Yeoja itu menuju dapur dan tersenyum pada Youngmin. Yeoja berambut hitam itu menyalakan kompor dan mulai memanaskan air.

"Kulihat hanya ada ramen Youngmin. Bagaimana kalau makan malam dengan itu?" Hyunseung tersenyum kecil kearah Youngmin yang sedang mengunyah rotinya.

"Ada dimsum dilemari itu."

"Aku akan memasaknya juga."

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan Dujun?" Youngmin memandang tubuh Hyunseung yang penuh dengan luka memar. Keadaan wajah yeoja itu juga tidak berbeda jauh. Luka biru karena memar terlihat sangat jelas ditubuh dan wajah yeoja itu. Bahkan sudut bibir Hyunseung masih nampak mengeluarkan darah.

"Itu karena aku sudah terikat dengannya dan tidak akan bisa terlepas darinya." Hyunseung tersenyum kecil dan memandang Youngmin.

"Banyak yeoja sudah tidak virgin lagi."

"Bukan itu permasalahannya. Kau hanya tidak memahami bagaimana Oppamu itu."

.

.

Youngmin terdiam disofa ruang keluarganya,matanya menatap kearah layar televise. Zelo adik Youngmin nampak sedang makan dengan tenang,disofa samping Youngmin. Tak berselang lama,pintu utama rumah itu terbuka dengan paksa oleh namja paruh baya yang masih menggunakan jas lengkap. Zelo ataupun Youngmin tidak bergeming dan terpengaruh dengan aura kesal ayah mereka. Tak lama seorang yeoja paruh baya nampak menyusul masuk dan berjalan dengan santai. Yunho,sang namja paruh baya menatap tajam Jaejong istrinya yang masuk tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Kau istri tidak berguna. Apa yang kau lakukan bersama namja itu. Nampaknya dia senang dengan pelayananmu Kim Jaejong."

"Diam kau Jung Yunho,lebih baik kau pergi saja kerumah pelacurmu itu."

"Aku bekerja untuk keluarga ini dan ini balasanmu padaku. Bermain dengan namja lain."

"Aku muak dengan semua sikapmu. Kalau kau tidak menemui Heechul aku tidak akan menemui Siwon lagi."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku."

Bunyi pukulan dan bantingan barang dari arah ruang tamu kembali terdengar lagi. Youngmin dan Zelo masih tetap tidak memperdulikan itu.

.

.

Youngmin berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan memandang fotonya dan Kwangmin. Perlahan air mata Youngmin mulai turun.

"Aku rindu padamu Kwang. Tidak bisakah kita jadi saudara normal lagi seperti dulu. Tidak bisakan keluarga kita kembali normal lagi. Aku rindu Appa dan Umma yang dulu,Dujun Oppa yang dulu,Kris Oppa yang dulu,Zelo yang dulu. Dan kau sebagian nyawaku yang dulu."

FIN

Hnya sepenggal kisah sebuah rumah yang berantakan.

Mind To Review ?


End file.
